


Impressions of Bill Cipher

by Mitzuna



Series: Failed Plans AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence, Human Bill Cipher, Short Drabble, Weirdmageddon never happened, failed plans AU, his started the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuna/pseuds/Mitzuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first glance Bill seemed to be a normal human being.<br/>At second glance you might notice some oddities.<br/>Then there are some things you would only ever notice at peculiar moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions of Bill Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble I wrote for the failed plans AU.

At first glance Bill seemed to be a normal human being. A lanky figure dressed in an annoying amount of yellow and black with bronze skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. He was eccentric but nothing unusal for Gravity Falls. Living here meant being open for the weird and strange or ignoring the fairly obvious signs by living in a constant haze. So although Bill was loud and his abnoxious voice could be heard for miles and miles, spewing nonsense about reality and holograms, you would never really guess him to be anything else than human. 

At second glance you might notice some oddities. How Bill would often wave his arms around in vigorous movement, causing him to lose his balance and grabbing the next best thing (be it a wall or a person) to steady himself. How he would take big exaggerated steps, often misjudging distances and running into cupboards or tables. All his gestures seemed overdrawn and while a lot of children loved him for his pecularities, to others it looked like he was just a passenger in a foreign body, not yet accustomed to using it.

If you looked further you could also see a lot of scratches and bruises strewn about his body. Some were covered in colourful band-aids, others were already faded and nearly lost all their colour. Sometimes Bill would poke and prod them, like a child not yet knowing that the source of the uncomfortable feeling was right underneath their finger. In general he often seemed to disregard his own health, trying to taste everything he came across, taking big bites and gulps, nearly chocking on whatever he was consuming at the moment. How Bill hadn’t been admitted to the hospital with food poisoning yet, would forever be one of the Mystery Shack’s biggest mysteries. Unsolved. 

There are some things you would only ever notice at peculiar moments. Bill’s eyes looked fairly normal, maybe even boring in the light of day. But you’ve never seen them on a dark cloudy night, reflecting golden in the low moonlight, piercing through you with their intense gaze. If you looked closely at Bill sinking his teeth into something, you would agree they seemed sharper than normal, with ragged edges and sharp canines, better belonging to a wolf than a human. Sometimes Bill was just standing in a corner, observing people bustling around the Shack. But if you ever were to observe Bill in return, you could see this one expression on his face. One of a predator amongst sheep, terrifying to look at. But just a blink and it would be gone, more likely a trick of the sunlight in your eyes than anything else.

Because who would ever think Bill Cipher to be anything other than human? This was Gravity Falls after all.  
And the fewer to know the truth…  
the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would be more than happy to get some thoughts or constructive critisism on this. Also I have a tumblr (http://mitzuna.tumblr.com) if you want to shoot me some questions or want to talk to me. I'm also like constantly taking prompts if someone wants to give me one^^ Info's also found on my tumblr.


End file.
